Snuff On Digital
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Immobile lights will fly tonight. We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky. I won't die without you.These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights But we won't fall forever.HPSS Songfic Blaqk Audio Series


**A/N: **Another fic in the Blaqk Audio series. Song named 'Snuff On Digital.'

**Title: **Snuff On Digital.  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **Well…. technically I do own the work of J.K.R and Blaqk Audio…I have the books and the CD….  
**Pairings: **HP/SS

**Warnings:**…implications of suicide, slash and murder.

_Cutting through just like champagne petals_

_Sprinkled over the blackest sea_

_Urban stars will shine, electric, they keep on calling._

_As they beckon I'm enamored of the sight._

_No, everything won't be all right for me tomorrow._

_Tomorrow may not come._

_Ascending slowly with hopes of finding_

_One small moment of clarity_

_I escape the blackness cast upon me._

_I still can't see as you bind me, murder me from miles away._

_I will finish this today for you._

_Tomorrow means nothing._

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

_I won't die without you._

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

_But we won't fall forever._

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

_I won't die without you._

_Descending quickly with hopes of sharing_

_All the things you've shared with me,_

_I'll chase the digital eyes below me._

_Through them you'll see as I fall_

_With digital omniscient eyes_

_Capturing me one last time for you._

_Tomorrow you will see._

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

_I won't die without you._

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

_But we won't fall forever._

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

_I won't die without you._

_This is a breakthrough._

_Oh, forget me not._

_This is my breakthrough._

_Oh, forget me not._

_When you see me soaring and the lights are screaming,_

_You'll forget me not._

_We'll fly tonight..._

_We'll fly tonight..._

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

_I won't die without you._

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

_But we won't fall forever._

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

_I won't die..._

_I won't die..._

_I won't die..._

_I won't die..._

_I won't die..._

_I won't die without you. _

_-------------------_

_Cutting through just like champagne petals_

Your eyes cut through me

_Sprinkled over the blackest sea_

Your eyes so dark

_Urban stars will shine, electric, they keep on calling._

Lights flash before my eyes, I feel the pull

_As they beckon I'm enamored of the sight._

They pull me towards them

_No, everything won't be all right for me tomorrow._

Don't tell me everything will better in the morning.

_Tomorrow may not come._

I won't last the night

_Ascending slowly with hopes of finding_

I came up here, hoping

_One small moment of clarity_

To find my reason for life

_I escape the blackness cast upon me._

I can't live with this darkness, not anymore

_I still can't see as you bind me, murder me from miles away._

I don't care, they've destroyed my soul

_I will finish this today for you._

I know of your hate, don't worry

_Tomorrow means nothing._

I won't last the night

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

The hero will fall

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

I'll slice through the night

_I won't die without you._

You're coming with me

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

Can't you simply see our bodies flying?

_But we won't fall forever._

But, alas, we will land

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

I've bound you to me, we'll fly

_I won't die without you._

I won't let you live

_Descending quickly with hopes of sharing_

I'll show you my inside

_All the things you've shared with me,_

As you've destroyed my outside

_I'll chase the digital eyes below me._

I'll chase the dream

_Through them you'll see as I fall_

You'll see through it as I fall

_With digital omniscient eyes_

Glaring for all you're worth

_Capturing me one last time for you._

Grasping to your thoughts of my past

_Tomorrow you will see._

Headlines shouting

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

The hero fell

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

We'll see them typing as we rise to the beyond

_I won't die without you._

I'm taking you with me

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

This air shows me the way

_But we won't fall forever._

Eventually we will crash

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

Together, we'll fly

_I won't die without you._

You're coming with me

_This is a breakthrough._

I've destroyed their hold

_Oh, forget me not._

Never forget

_This is my breakthrough._

I am no longer a puppet

_Oh, forget me not._

I am me…just Harry

_When you see me soaring and the lights are screaming,_

As we jump, the stars will shine

_You'll forget me not._

Your mind will be locked on a picture of me

_We'll fly tonight..._

As we soar

_We'll fly tonight..._

We'll glide

_Immobile lights will fly tonight._

Their hero will fall, fail, fly

_We'll watch them pass together as we part the rising sky._

We'll watch the worshipers crash

_I won't die without you._

I'm taking you with me

_These breathtaking heights lend sparkling sights_

The starts will shine

_But we won't fall forever._

When we land

_Tightly bound we'll chase the ground_

Together we die

_I won't die..._

No

_I won't die..._

Wont

_I won't die..._

Can't

_I won't die..._

Couldn't

_I won't die..._

Wouldn't

_I won't die without you. _

Without you.

**A/N: **Yays, another one! Hope you liked it. Thanks to COZY!


End file.
